Discovering Jack's past
by kickfan848
Summary: When Milton finds out Jack secret, What will happen? In the story Jack wants to run away does he or not? When Jack and Kim are dating Jack mother change or not? Just to tell you their is new character that I made up.
1. Chapter 1

**Discovering Jack's past **

**Chapter 1 Rudy plans**

**This is my first story, so go easy and review!**

**Jerry P.O.V.**

We all was at the dojo when Rudy said "Ok, You guys know Thanksgiving is coming up so I invented your family" Jack look like he was tortured. "Um Jack was wrong" I asked. "Oh nothing, but sorry Rudy I'm going to past!" "Why?"! Rudy yelled asked. "I got to go. Bye!" With that Jack left all of us confused, except Sam. "Samantha Marie Sanchez!" we heard her mother yell. "Vengo ahora mama" Sam yelled. "Late for music class, Rudy" Sam said laughing nervous. Rudy told her she can leave, Sam scram out of the dojo. "Okay, I am closing the dojo" Rudy announce.

**Jack P.O.V. **

I was going to therapy, because of my stupid past. My mom said it would be good. What that means. I am in therapy, not caring. "So, Jack anything new?" "No" I said "Okay you can leave" my therapy said."Nothing again" I heard her say, I smirked when she said that.

**Few Weeks Later**

Rudy was pushing me on karate because of the tournament. After practice, I got yelled by my mother for missing the stupid therapy. I absolutely hate my life. I threw myself on my bed and thought of running away because nobody would care, so I pack my stuff and leave it in my closet, so when I want to I will leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discovering Jack's past **

**Chapter 2 Finding out the truth**

**Kim P.O.V.**

It is Thanksgiving and I'm at the dojo with my family. I was wearing a blue dress with white flower in the middle with black shiny shoes. I was looking forward for Jack, because his parents wanted to go, instead of doing something. When I saw Jack my eyes light up and he was wearing his jacket it was zipped, except you can see his shirt which was Red shirt and he had blue skinny jean that fit him the right way with black high top and he had his necklace on. Jerry came and looks what I was looking at "I thought Jack couldn't make it." "His parents change their mind." 'Oh" Jerry said. Jack and I talk about anything. "Hey Jack glad you can make" Rudy said, Jack just smiled and look at his parents and then shrug it out.

**Milton P.O.V.**

Jack end up showing up and talk to Kim most of the time. When I was leaving Jack was being yelled at for being rude, I was near Jack and he did nothing wrong. Jack didn't care that's when his mother said "don't make me whip again she said." Ashley Jack baby sister said "No mommy! No more, Jackie has too much booboo!" "Fine, you got lucky this time Jackson." Jack grabbed Ashley and walks beside Cameron Jack young sister and started a conversation. What was that about? I wondered I would just wait and find out. Then I walk home once I got home all I could think have been what little Ashley meant of jack having too much hurt.

**Next Day**

I saw Jack in the dojo. Came up to him and ask if I could talk to him in private. I ask Jack about what happen last night, He was mega confused than I said right after the party was over and your was shouting at you and your little sister said something about being hurt, Jack eyes widened, but he said nothing and shrug it off, what I did not know Rudy and Jack's mother was talking. When I saw that she gave Jack a nasty dead glare and told Rudy Jack better be home after practice, he said okay. Karate went by fast, Jack went home I lied and told the guys I am going home, I followed Jack to his house, went up to the closest window. I heard Jack unlock front door when that happen I saw Jack mother right in front of him. Iheard his mother yell at him I remember Jack sister will be gone for a while. "Did you tell him? Did you?" "No" Jack said, and then I heard a whip and a small scream. "Go upstairs to your room now, you little…" His mother said. "I am not through with you; you cost everything miserable in our life." Blaming your son, really I thought. No I said I cost this, I ran home grab my bag and ran to Jack's house. I rang the doorbell she let me in, I ran to Jack room I heard crying, but faint. I knocked I heard Jack get off the floor, I know because of Jack shoe. He opens the door and said "you're early Milton. You heard? Please don't tell anyone" He pleaded this must be really bad Jack never pleas like that."I promise, does Sam know" he nodded his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Jack's tells about his Past**

Jack told me this been happening since his parents divorced. Jack told me his dad is drunk and his blame everything on him that why she bets him up with a belt, whips, or glass. What we did not know was everybody was behind the door until he got a text. "What" "Sam said everybody is here behind your door and heard everything" I knew what happens next, Jack opens the door and a million questions came up."Shut Up!" Jack said and explains everything and told them not to tell anyone. We started playing truth or dare, it was Kim turn. She pick dare, her dare was to kiss Jack on the lips. So when Jack came in she walked to him and kiss him, Jack kiss her back. Right after that she stuck out her tongue and sat down she laid her head on Jack lap.

**Eddie P.O.V.**

Right after true or dare we watch a movie then fell asleep. Sam was on me, Kim on Jack, Aillie on Jerry, and Julie on Milton. We woke at 10 at night. So we ate left over pizza then we played a board game life. After it was like midnight, we played Uno and go fish. Then fell asleep till 3 am. We then ate ice cream and watch movie. In the morning Jack made breakfast he made pancake, eggs, and bacon it was great. We all made Jack cook more than once because it was so delicious. Then we play outside a little.

**Few weeks later**

**Jack P.O.V.**

Few weeks after the sleepover, my pain kept getting over me. Why? My mom abused me again so I thought today I will run away. I grab my stuff and sneak out to…

**Author Note: **

**Cliffhanger! You will find out in the next chapter. Review not bad things please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Jack Run away**

**Author note: Here is it Chapter 4!**

Few weeks after the sleepover, my pain kept getting over me. Why? My mom abused me again so I thought today I will run away. I grab my stuff and sneak out to my grandparent's old house.

**Jack's Mother P.O.V.**

I wake up go to Jack's room. I open his door and freak out. Jack was not there, he was gone. I go to the hallway and grab the telephone and dialed 911 it rings. I tell the police my son is missing, they told me they have to do paper work and start in two days. I got mad and said "My son is missing, and you're telling me I have to wait two freaking day! I want my son to be find today, got that!" "Yes lady, you heard her get moving!"

**3 hour later**

Nothing, no trace and now for the very 1st time I am worried. Then I got a phone call saying he is at in old place, but got to go to the hospital, I was sort of happy. 1. They found my son. 2. He has to go to the hospital.

**Police P.O.V.**

No, trace we told her if we find him we will call her. Then I walk to this old house, I go in to find Jack asleep in the couch. I called his mother and told her he has to go to the hospital, because he was bad bet up.

**No one P.O.V.**

**Hospital**

He could not remember anything, so we let him rest. After sometime his friends visits to know he was alright.

**Next Day**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I got to leave; my mother was excited to see me home and had a party for me coming home. Then I decided to go went hiking. My mother made them come. I sat down and they explain. They left me Kim alone together, she sat down right next to me, she was really close. Our eyes met and we end up leaning in and kissing. "You know when they said leave us alone they meant hide behind the rock right" she nodded. We both said "who care' we kiss. They guys were happy we are finally together and kick was our couple name. We all walk to my place and had a sleepover. I told my mom Kim and I are dating, she started about I am growing up. We kiss again sometime in this sleepover.

**Author note:**

**Can you guess why she nice to Jack out of a sudden? **

**Please tell me by reviewing or Pm me! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 kills love**

**Author Note:**

**Hope you like this Chapter! P.S. it does**** NOT**** include real killing! **

**Sam P.O.V.**

Jack's father came to visit and caught Jack and Kim making out. Now he thinks Kim is going to do something bad to Jack.

**Few Years later**

"I cannot believe that we graduated college" "I know Sam, but I still cannot believe we all got in this college." Jack said, "yeah, but we did" Kim said flirting with Jack. He smiled and we started planning their wedding. Jack and Kim dated since high school. Eddie and I am a couple, Mika and Jerry is a couple, and Milton and Julie are couple. We were thing big, but small. Jack and Kim are so cute together.

**Few weeks Later**

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jack and I live together, he bought it for us. It was beautiful; we share a bed not unusual, sometime I stared at Jack while he is sleeping. Once we got caught by Jack's father,

**Flashback**

_Jack and I started kissing with love and passionate. We were kissing so hard and putting our tongue in each other throat that we did not notice I was on top of Jack. Just then the door swung open we both look at the door. He was happy first, then mad and started screaming at me about being on top of his son. I look at Jack, and then he left. We started kissing again when jack went to get something for his mom. His dad told me he was keeping a close eye on me._

**Flashback over**__

Jack came in with popcorn, a movie, and a drink for us to share. I smiled Jack put the movie on and we started eating and drinking. Sometime in the middle we had a 10 min make out. We fell asleep cuddling each other.

**Next Day**

We started making out again when the phone and the doorbell ring. I got the phone, while Jack got the door. I was shock to know frank called saying I will be his, but I told him I am in love with Jack then hung up. Jack ask I told him who it was and I told him no, cause I am in love with you. I ask who was at the door when the guys came in. We hung out at our place when Mika and Jerry told us they got some news. Jerry and Mika have been married when they were in college. "I'm pregnant" We all look at Mika shock and congratulate her and Jerry. We just watch television with the guys, we told the guys we were getting married, and then they congratulate us and ask if we were going to do it any time soon. We said we did not know if we were. They told us they got the wedding planed out and Sam went in her bag and got out a plan. They showed us, we were surprise. They were amazing, we both like it and they said we got it and you guys just show. They left really late; we both went upstairs, "so Jack when we are going to do it?" I asked. "Kim don't rush it, we are going to do it someday, got that" Jack said. I nodded my head "yeah, maybe I am rushing it." Jack smiled and grad his clothes and go to the bathroom, I grab my clothes and followed him. He didn't mind we do this a lot. After we took a shower, we went to sleep.

**Next week**

I was in my wedding dress. I was going to married Jack today. I was freaking out. The girls help me out with my makeup and everything. Then they had to go, I just waited till time was up. Few minutes later we were looking at each other when we heard you may kiss the bride. Jack kiss me, I kiss back which make the crowed cheer or aw. I saw Frank, he was mad and looks like he was going to kill Jack or kidnap me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Honey mooning in Brazil**

**Author note: Is like Twilight sort of!**

We just got married and we were going to our honey moon. I kept asking Jack where we are going. He kept saying is a surprise. Once we got there I was surprise that it was Brazil. We went in a house. Jack picks me up and brought me to the bed, I giggled, Jack got our stuff. He turns on the television. I cuddle with him. He ends up turning of the television. He stated cuddling with me, and then we made out for 20 min before we needed air.

**Next Day **

Jack and I went to the river. He started splashing me. I chase him in the water, we end up playing around. We went inside and took a shower. I end up doing a show for Jack. We ate food and then watch TV.

**Later that Day**

We ate dinner, then change so we can go in town. The town was beautiful I took picture and buy clothes. After that Jack bought ice cream and a shake for us. Then we went in this tour, we want to the Amazon River. We saw the jungle too. Then we went back to our honey moon home.

**Next Day**

We ate breakfast, and then we made out, after that we went to play golf. Then this one store that was beautiful. We went to the puppy store, and then we saw a baby store. We then went to father Brazil. We also went hiking and we had so much fun, sometime I became tried and rode on Jack's back.

**Sorry for the short chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Kim is pregnant**

**Author Note: Sorry I have not been posting for a while. Probably Last Chapter, you guys help me with ideas**_**. **_**CAUTION: IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THEN 16 DO NOT READ!**

**Kim P.O.V.**

Once we got back we made out a lot. I was pinned against the wall Jack was kissing down my neck. I wanted him to kiss me on my lips, once I got him in my lips. He licked my bottom lip; I did not hesitate to let him in. We needed air, he tug on my shirt, I raised my arms, my shirt was nothing then fabric on the floor. I started unbutton his shirt. I unbutton and unzipped his pant he let it drop on the floor; he moved and kicks it. He grabs my gym pants and I let it drop. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me, while walking to the bed, he never broke the kiss. He laid me on the bed; I giggled while he unclips my bra. We took off our last clothing and got under the cover. He put his entrance in mine; he did it slowly so I wouldn't get hurt. I kissed him; the kiss was soft at first, but got extreme. We broke the kiss, cause we needed air. He started kissing my neck; he started sucking my neck, which made me moan. Jack started sucking on my shoulder, he made my moan louder. I reconnect our lips, this kiss lasted about 3 min. Jack started kissing my body. He placed a soft kiss on my left breast. Jack kissed me on my lips. I use all my force and got on top of him. I lightly hump on him; he got on top of me again and started thrusting. "Jack" I said; he looks at me. I was desperate for him. I never was desperate for anyone or anything. He lay down so I can do what I wanted to do. I kissed and licked his six packs. I got under the cover; I know Jack would be confused. I started sucking his dick. I could feel that he likes it. I went out of the cover. "Did you like my surprise?" I asked Jack. "Why did you stop?" Jack asked. I smirked; "should I do it again?" asked again. He nodded, my smirked got wider. I went under the cover and did it again, this time I sucked and bite him lightly. Jack jumps a little. I went out the cover "happy" I said before kissing him. He nodded and kisses back. We just stayed there enjoying each other body. Then we drifted to sleep.

**Next Day**

I woke up naked, and then yesterday came in my mind. Jack woke up; we just stared at each other, before I said "I need to take a shower." I kissed Jack while going to our dresser. Jack slapped my butt while I pass him. I was shocked I grab his clothes. He looked confused I grab his hand, and push him in the shower. I went in too. Instead of taking a shower, we made out. Jack grabs my soap and started rubbing in my body. He was so enjoying this. I grab his soap and did the same; instead I started playing with his dick. He was once again enjoying. After an hour of enjoying our body, we finally got clean. I slipped on purpose and brought Jack with me. Jack landed on top of me, we laugh then we made out. 30 minutes later, we got out of the bathroom, fully dress. So we basically made out for 30 minutes. We ate breakfast after that we made out for another 30 minutes on the couch. We went to stores, then other places, we went home.

**MONTH LATER**

We went to our real house. That's when I noticed my period was late. Good thing the day after we had sex, I bought a pregnant test. I went in the bathroom and test it: it landed on positive; I kept trying, but still positive. "Jack, honey" I called him "yes, babe" "I am pregnant" "what" "Jack, I am pregnant!" I yelled coming out of the bathroom. Jack was so shocked, but he smiled and kisses me. I looked confused. He told me it was pretty much clear, because we fucked each other that night and half of the next day.

**Later that day**

The guys came over, I broke the news about me being pregnant; everybody wanted to know what we did. "So" I started "This is really long" they nodded. Jerry "Don't forget don't leave no detail behind." I nodded and started "Will, we came home, _**{FLASHBACK} **__Jack pinned me to the wall, we kissed then he kissed and sucked my neck, which made me moan. I moan louder once he started kissing my shoulder. I wanted him to kiss in my lips, finally he does; he starts licking my bottom lip, I did not hesitate to let him in; he explored everywhere, he even licked my tongue, which made me do the same. That when we needed air Jack tug on my shirt, I raised my arms. My shirt was off my body. Jack hands trailed inside my bra. He started playing with breast and nibbles. He stops when I started unbuttoning his shirt. My nails dug inside his skin, but he didn't care. Then we kissed, before we got wild: I unbutton and unzipped his pant. He let it slide off and drop on the floor. He moved and kicked the pant. I let my hand trailed down his boxer, I felt his dick. He grabs my gym pant and took it off me. His hand trailed inside and explore, then Jack hand went outside my underwear and under my butt. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I started kissing his neck. Then we kiss on the lips, he slowly walks to the bed. I giggled when he set me on the bed. He kiss then unclips my bra, once it was off, his hands trailed around with my breast; he started playing with my breast. While he played I grab his boxer and let it fall. I could not help stare at Jack dick. Jack took of my underwear. He got on top of me slowly, He kissed me, very hard, I kissed back, and He asked "Should we get under the cover?" I nodded, my heart skipped a beat and was beating loud, and it was like my heart jump out of my chest. He opens my legs and slides his dick in my entrance, he did it slowly so wouldn't hurt me. He kissed me, it was soft at first, but then it got rough, then extreme. We broke the kiss because we both needed air. He started kissing my neck; he started sucking my neck, which made me moan. Jack started sucking on my shoulder, he made my moan louder. I put my hand on his face and reconnect our lips, this kiss lasted about 3 min. Before Jack got an idea and started kissing my body. He placed a soft kiss on my left breast and sucked my right. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet red. Jack laugh and began kissed me on my lips. I use all my force and got on top of him. I lightly hump on him; he liked it a lot which made hump harder. He kept smiling and turns us around so I was under him and he started thrusting. "Jack" I said; he looks at me. I was desperate for his body. I never was desperate for anyone or anything. He lay down so I can do what I wanted to do. I kissed and licked his six packs. I decided to do one thing I wanted to do so I got under the cover; I know Jack would be confused. I started sucking his dick. His dick was slimy, but tasted good. I could feel that he likes it. I went out of the cover. "Did you like my surprise?" I asked Jack. "Why did you stop?" Jack asked. I smirked; "should I do it again?" asked again. He nodded, my smirked got wider. I knew he would love it, so I could do it again. I went under the cover and did it again, this time I sucked and bite him lightly. Jack jumps a little, because he was shocked, but he liked, no loved it. I went out the cover "happy" I said before kissing him. He nodded and kisses back. We started kissing each other necks, lips and shoulder. Jack and my moans were filling the empty room. Jack rest right next to me neck to me while I was kissing his neck. I stopped soon and we just stayed there enjoying each other body. Jack wrapped his hands around me and brought me close, we chatted. Then we drifted to sleep._

_**Next Day**_

_I woke up naked, and then yesterday came in my mind. I was thinking of our fun. Jack woke up, and said "Morin beautiful" I said "Morin handsome"; we just stared at each other, before I said "I need to take a shower." Jack felt my damped body. Before I could get up, Jack grabs me and got on top of and kissed me. I finally got Jack off. Jack was disappointed, so I stayed for a while. I kissed Jack, he kissed me back, I went to the other side was which Jack was; while going to our dresser. Jack slapped my butt while I pass him. I was shocked, but I usually like it when I got an idea I grab his clothes. He looked confused I grab his hand, and push, sort of drag him in the bathroom, he got in the shower. I went in too. He kissed me I kissed back. He pinned me on the bottom of the shower. We made out; I started missing with his hair; he got off me. Instead of taking a shower, we made out. Jack grabs my soap and started rubbing in my body. He rubbed it on my breast, in my butt in my entrance. He was so enjoying rubbing on my privacy. I grab his soap and did the same; instead of rubbing I started playing with his dick. He was once again enjoying me playing with his dick. After an hour of enjoying our body, we finally got clean. We got out of the shower I pretend I slipped on purpose {of course.} I grab Jacks hand and brought Jack down with me. Jack landed on top of me, we laugh then we made out. 30 minutes later, we got out of the bathroom, fully dress. So we basically made out for 30 minutes. Jack asked me what I wanted for breakfast. He made me what I wanted, and then he made his. We ate breakfast after that we decide to watch television, we started to watch Tangled, and then we made out; I took off his shirt he did the same; we made out for another 30 minutes on the couch. We decide that we should go somewhere, so we went to stores, then other places, we went home. Once we got home, we watch a Matrix. After that we ate dinner then went upstairs, we change then got under the cover and made out one more time before bed. "Goodnight kimmy" Jack said, "Goodnight prince charming" I said then we drifted to sleep."_

_**{FLASHBACK ENDS}**_

I said while finishing my story. "How romantic, that's was beautiful" Julie said tearing up. {Milton's wife} "Damn, you guys went all out!" Jerry said. I laugh Jack rolled his eyes. "Jerry, is called fucking with each other, you can go deep or not deep, your suppose to have fucking great time. You know what that is called sex." Jack stated. The guys nodded their heads in agreement. We went in the kitchen and ate pizza, while drinking water or root beer. The guys left, Jack had a smirked on his face. I know what it meant. Jack pinned me to a wall, while I play with my hair. Once our lips met, I wrap my arms around his neck and his on my waist. He pulled me closer, and then his tongue licks my bottom lip; I let him in, he explore my whole mouth. Then we went upstair, we change then got under the cover and made out one more time before bed. "Goodnight kimmy" Jack said, "Goodnight prince charming" I said then we drifted to sleep." Before I fell asleep I noticed we use the same word that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Chapter tells about their life now.**

**Last Chapter**

**Jack P.O.V.**

"Daddy, daddy" I heard my three year old daughter.

"Hey Princess" I said.

"Mommy wants you" she said before running off to who knows where.

"Hey sweetie" I said to my wittle Kimmy.

"Hey babe" she said before we kiss. My nine year daughter comes in "EWWWWWW!" she said, we both laugh. I help Kim with food since the guys are coming.

**1 hour later**

The door bell rings, my fourteen year old son, ran to the door.

"Hey babe" he said. I see the Jerry & Grace. "Hey handsome." She said before they kiss.

"Take it to your room, leave the door open" Grace said

"Yeah I need you up my daughter" Jerry said.

"It's fine, if he does something like that he is SOOOOO grounded" Kim said.

The rest come, we sat down in the table and enjoy dinner. Of course we talk & talk &talk.

When they left, we watch a movie as a big happy family.

**Short because this is the last one, and plus ran out of ideas **


End file.
